Special Ops
Special Ops will be an additional game mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It will include several fast-paced missions in the spirit of Mile High Club. They will not be related to the main storyline. It will include an option for cooperative play, a feature which the main campaign will lack. It was stated in the November edition of the OXM magazine that there will be a total of 23 Special Ops missions over 5 categories: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta and Echo. These categories contain missions that will gradually increase in difficulty. Overview According to Infinity Ward, the two-player co-op mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 will last as long as the singleplayer campaign, which has been described as approximately six hours long. It will feature some unique on-rails segments and locales in addition to the classic run 'n' gun formula of the ''Call of Duty'' series. Stephen Totilo attended a preview eventKotaku's Stephen Totilo attends a Modern Warfare 2 demo, July 16th 2009, stating about the mode that "Even more tantalizing the campaign was talk of the mysterious Special Ops mode, a batch of co-op missions that will last as long as the game's singleplayer campaign. Bowling said that the developers didn't think co-op gameplay would work throughout the game's campaign, so they chose to pull sections out, remix them and make some new missions, all tailored for co-op, and dub it Special Ops. Examples Bowling provided were a snowmobile race, a water-based fight alongside Navy SEALs, or a fight against a rush of 50 enemies." Missions are unlocked in a progressive, non-linear order. There are five difficulty groups of missions: Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, and Echo. All except the Alpha missions are locked when first playing. To unlock more missions, the player must earn stars by completing missions on different difficulties or meeting certain requirements. Regular nets one star, Hardened nets two stars, and Veteran earns three. There are 69 stars total, meaning that there are 23 levels total. A few levels will be based on familiar singleplayer campaign levels, while others are completely original to Special Ops. The levels themselves have content unique to Special Ops; an enemy called the Juggernaut, for example, who wears heavy armor and is difficult to kill. Reveal At GamesCom 2009, a behind-closed-doors demo was given in which a level called Breach & Clear was revealed. In the level the player must fight through an abandoned Soviet Gulag and reach the exit through a hole in the shower room. The player can select from a number of weapons in the first room before breaching the wall. Behind the Scenes The Special Ops mode was created after Infinity Ward attempted to insert co-op into the main singleplayer campaign mode. Infinity Ward said that they wanted to keep the two man feeling from All Ghillied Up; to have each others backs and cover each other and work together to complete the objective. They found that attempting to make singleplayer missions co-op compatible was less fun than a regular singleplayer mode and broke the feeling of immersion they were going for. However, instead of scrapping a co-op mode entirely, they created Special Ops mode. This also allowed them to add new levels that were interesting but didn't fit into the singleplayer campaign's storyline. Special Ops Levels All descriptions of these levels are taken from the in-game descriptions of the levels. Alpha Predator Drones, favela gangs, sniper rifles and stealth. These Ops are short and sweet. The Pit Clear all of the enemy targets as fast as possible. Shooting civilians will prevent you from getting 3 stars. Est. Opposition: None Classification: Assault Est. Completion Time: 1:00.00 Sniper Fi Use sniper rifles, claymores and Predator Drones to hold off waves of enemies. Est. Opposition: Light Classification: Wave Defense Est. Completion Time: 4:00.00 O Cristo Redentor Hunt down and eliminate the Favela gang. Minimize civilian casualties. Est. Opposition: Light Classification: Elimination Est. Completion Time: 2:30.00 Evasion Use suppressed sniper rifles and cunningness to slip past the enemy patrols. Est. Opposition: Light Classification: Stealth Est. Completion Time: 3:00.00 Suspension Push through the invading forces on the bridge to reach the safe zone. Est. Opposition: Medium Classification: Assault Est. Completion Time: 3:30.00 Beta AC-130 gunships, snowmobile races, and Vulcan miniguns with explosive ammo. Something for everyone. Earn 4 stars to unlock. Charlie Time trials, explosive breaches, boneyards and enemies in Ghillie Suits. Things are getting a bit tougher. Earn 8 stars to unlock. Delta Blizzards, airports, estates and bridges. Five challenging Ops. Earn 20 stars to unlock. Echo An oil rig and a favela full of Juggernauts. These Ops are fast and brutal. Earn 40 stars to unlock. Unknown Categoried Missions * Breach & Clear * Hidden * Body Count * Acceptable Losses * Bomb Squad * Estate Takedown * Time Trial * Snatch and Grab * Terminal * Wreckage * Overwatch * Big Brother * Race * Homeland Security * Wardrivin See Also * Arcade Mode References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer